


A Thousand Words Left Unsaid

by KureKai_King



Category: Free!
Genre: Letters, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Asahi always wrote Ikuya letters after having to move away from Iwatobi, but he never sent them.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya & Shiina Asahi, Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Thousand Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this is like a headcanon pretty much all AsaIku shippers collectively have and it's awesome we think that way xD

_Ikuya,_

_Hey! Uhh... So, if I sent my last letter then you'd know that I had to move away again. Again... I hate moving all the time! I wish my parents could just settle me and my sister somewhere and let us be happy like that. Like I was at Iwatobi. I hadn't felt that happy in a while, honestly. It's so stupid! You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but something about Iwatobi was special. The team? Our friends? Heck, even kiss-me-Kisumi was annoying but still a great friend. So were you, Haru and Makoto. Especially you..._

_Hey, you remember when I caught a cold that winter because we stayed out in the snow too long even though you told me not to and then you had to come and look after me for a day or two? You said you didn't have to do it, and you're right, but it made me feel warmer in an instant. What made you do that anyway? Akane could've easily been the one to keep an eye on me, she's good at that, or Makoto has such a giant heart that he probably would've done it. Haru not so much._

_Anyway, this new town is really...eugh. I don't hate it, but I don't like it either. I really wanna leave this time. The other kids at school aren't like you guys. I keep getting weird looks from everyone, I feel like an alien or something else equally weird like that. I really wish I could go back and be with you guys again..._

_Oh yeah! Remember that time I teased you so much at practice that Natsuya-senpai picked me up and threw me in the pool?! Hahaha, that was so funny! Your brother's awesome, you know. You're lucky. I mean, I love Akane and she's always teasing me too, so I know your younger sibling pain, but still, he's great. I really admired him a lot, to be honest, and he taught me so much! Akane just uses me as a training partner for whatever she does. I hope you guys get along better now, though..._

_I...haven't really made many friends here. There's this one guy who's kinda alright, a little weird though. A lot weirder than any of us, that's for sure. Akane said I should just be nice to him and stuff, so that's what I'm doing. But, between you and me? I want out so bad._

_Well, I have to go, but I hope we can talk soon. I miss you guys..._

_From, Asahi_

* * *

_Ikuya,_

_It's been so long now, huh? How many years since I last saw you...four? Five? I've lost count. I've really grown and I've no doubt puberty hit you too. Well, I mean, of course it did! But, uhh...you know me by now. I hope you haven't forgotten me...! I know I never actually sent any letter I've ever written to you since the big move way back when, but you'd remember me if you saw me, right? Maybe I'll even send this one, who knows? I doubt it... We move so much, I doubt you'd receive them even if I did send them._

_One day maybe we'll meet up again on accident and we'll get back to how close we kinda used to be, and then you'll come across this massive stash of letters and wonder why I never sent them. You'll probably yell at me for it and call me "baka-Asahi" like you always did. I miss that. Feels nostalgic._

_Oh, that's right! I, being the wonderful genius I am, actually got into a college~ You're stunned, I can tell even though I can't see your face. Did you manage to get into college too? Maybe we'll even go to the same one! That'd sure be a surprise, huh? Haha! I wonder if any of the others got in too? Are you all still in touch and stuff? Probably done a lot without me, huh? Not that that's bad! I have friends here! My own swim team is doing really well - we had to start up from scratch, but it was fun and we have lasting memories! Just watch, they're gonna go so far!_

_I'm coming back to Iwatobi for a bit before heading to Tokyo, too! Just to see family, though, so it'll be a short visit, but maybe we'll run into each other there? Wow, I probably sound so desperate. The truth is, I never forgot you. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you. What you've been up to, how your swimming is, any new friends you made, is Natsuya-senpai and Nao-senpai still alright? Stuff like that. I've had...thoughts. Tempting thoughts, though confusing. Like...there's these feelings I have for you. It's weird, I can't explain it. But, I know it always happens when I end up thinking about you, Ikuya._

_Weird, huh? I dunno, maybe I'm somehow in love with you or something, heh~_

_Speaking of romance, Akane found herself someone! She's married now, actually, which is weird, but she's letting me stay above the cafe she owns now in Tokyo while I'm at college. It's called The Marron, you should come by someday! I'd really love it if you did. So I could see you...and so you can meet my nephew! Akane and Kon - that's her husband's name - are literally the best parents Tsukushi - my nephew's name - could ever have! Is your brother dating anyone? Even Nao-senpai~? I'm joking. You'll kill me for that one, I just know it._

_There's so much I wanna say to you, but Akane wants me to babysit for a while and I can't write to you while keeping an eye on the kid. He's super sweet, you'd love him. Everyone loves my sister's son, but it does mean I kinda get to play big brother in a way~ So that's fun! He's way too young to playfight with me or anything but when he's older and can talk and stuff, I'm gonna teach him everything I know! Maybe he'll be influenced to start swimming like we did!_

_Ah, gotta go. I hate to rush off, but...things happen._

_...I'll keep missing you until I find you again, you know. The world can't keep us apart forever. There's something I feel and I need to see you to figure out what it all means. Someday it'll happen, you'll see Ikuya; I'll be relentlessly teasing you again in no time!_

_Until then, Asahi_


End file.
